


Missing You

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: Conan’s long days at work tend to leave Ralph desperate and needy.—A friend requested this. My apologies in advance.





	Missing You

The moment Ralph heard the door click open, he practically came running to Conan, his eyes wide with excitement and a hint of lust. The moment his cold eyes met the dark forest and damaged stormy ocean ones beaming below him, he knew exactly what was in store for him. 

The front door was hurriedly closed behind him as Conan was pushed up against it, Ralph’s damaged hands touching every part of the detective while murmuring his rambling pleas against his neck. 

“Ralph has missed you all day, he’s been thinking about you every hour. All Ralph has been craving is your beautiful cock and he wants it so badly.” Ralph rambled as he eagerly removed his lovers belt. 

It certainly hasn’t been the first time the RK900 model witnessed Ralph in his needy state and it probably wouldn’t be the last. The taller android snaked a hand underneath his green, turtleneck sweater. The synthetic skin warm underneath his grasp as his biocomponents overheated with want. 

“If it’s me that you want,” Conan placed a kiss on Ralph’s forehead before picking him up with ease, the gardener’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, “then it’s me that you’ll get.” 

Ralph clutched onto his lover, kissing and grinding on him all the way to their shared bedroom where Conan laid back, letting the deviant climb on top to his preferred position. 

“Easy, Ralph.” Conan advised as his lover nearly ripped off the buttons of his dress shirt. Obediently, Ralph nodded and easily removed the white coat and button up with damaged hands to expose the detectives sculpted chest. 

“Ralph wants to ride Conan…” The blonde exasperated in between kisses down his chest. “Ralph wants ride Conan hard, please.” For emphasis, he pressed against the hard erection beneath him, resulting in a low growl from the android. 

RK900 tugged at the gardener’s blonde hair to make their eyes meet, Ralph moaning softly in response with his mouth hung open, doing anything to look pretty for his lover. “You’ve been a good boy, Ralph.” Conan praised. “You can ride all you want.” 

The WR600 model squealed excitedly and rushed to remove his green pants and boxer briefs as RK900 did the same. Ralph stared admirably at the detectives erect dick, which he got specifically for him, even letting him choose which one. 

“You’re so big, Conan,” A compliment Ralph often gave but never missed a chance to remind him, “Ralph can’t wait to have you inside him.” 

Ralph crawled onto the RK900’s lap, adjusting himself over the self lubricating shaft and taking it into his hands with gentle strokes as he moved himself down. Conan propped himself up on his elbows to admire the sight. 

A soft, high-pitched moan came from the gardener once Conan was fully inside him. Cold eyes stared in awe at his partner, a desperate and needy mess on top of him. 

Without wasting any time, Ralph started fucking himself on Conan’s cock. The detective’s hands rested on his waist and reached for the gardener’s throbbing erection. His hand was pulled away, Ralph knowing he’d come too fast if he got more stimulation. The stolen hand was taken to the WR600’s lips, sucking on the index and middle finger to make a full show for his partner. 

Through low growls and panting, Conan managed to grasp enough words to praise the bouncing blonde on top of him. 

“You’re doing so well, Ralph. You look so beautiful, hungry for my cock.” Conan breathed. Ralph sighed high pitched moans in response to all his praise, his skin deactivating underneath his partners touch. 

The moment seemed almost angelic. The orange light that seeped through the window hit Ralph’s gleaming plastic body and gave him an ethereal aura. The gardener’s desperate squeals were heaven to the detective’s ears. 

Conan removed his fingers from Ralphs mouth and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. With his slick fingers, he pumped his partner’s cock to the rhythm of his bounces. 

Ralph was practically screaming his name into the kiss. It didn’t take long for the blonde to come hard onto both their chests, his back arching and slowly riding out his blissful orgasm. 

Conan followed briefly after, growling lowly and latching his teeth onto Ralph’s plastic neck, leaving a bruise that would only last an hour at most. 

The two held each other closely, panting as their biocomponenrs slowly cooles before Ralph pulled himself off of Conan. With a breathy laugh and soft giggle, they kissed again softly before rolling over and adjusting themselves till they were comfortably in each other’s arms. 

“Thank you, Conan.” Ralph mumbled, snuggling underneath RK900’s chin. Conan ran his fingers through blonde locks. 

“Thank you.” Conan returned before placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “How was your day?”

“Shh.” Ralph hushed, meaning he only wanted to rest comfortably in each other’s warmth. RK900 nodded and closed his eyes, thirium pump gently whirring into the night.


End file.
